The pain behind Closed Doors!
by HeyItsKerry
Summary: Just a Barry Barry One-Shot. His life and a dark secret he has kept.


**Hey! I came up with this Idea for a Barry Barry Story. In episode 16, he mentioned receiving a beating from his father. What of it was regular thing? This is just a One-Shot of his life. It's kind of a poem, just a drabble of his feelings over the years. I wanted to attempt something to do with the Barry family. So I hope you enjoy. **

**The Pain behind Closed Doors!**

I'm Barry. I'm 18 and I'm new at this school. Every body is scared of me, they know I'm no fool. If they only knew what goes on between closed doors... They wouldn't judge, they wouldn't stare, they wouldn't gossip.

Monday he awakened, grabbed his clothes, got dressed. Got fed and went to school. His face was bruised. A claim of falling down the stairs, his school shirt was the same as yesterday, stained and unwashed. The teacher wondered but not not ask. About the bruises on his arm. His black eye and the filth of his uniform. He was only Seven...

He entered school, limping with his crutches. His ankle bone snapped in two. He had to depend on these metal sticks and the plaster cast which was bright blue. He had fallen down the stairs, that was what they thought. If they only knew. He was eight and frightened, afraid to tell the truth, so just endured the pain that went on under that roof...

Nine years and counting. When will it ever end? I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Not even my best friend. Daddy says No. It will only get worse for me if I do, so I keep my mouth shut and get on with it. Not even mum knows. Especially not her. Dad says. The beatings will get worse of Mum finds out, he's threatening me to shut my mouth. Not tell a soul.

Ten years old today, It's meat to be happy, gifts and cake and family celebrating my day. Mum is smiling, Dyns and Kase too, but I am not. Why does dad change all of a sudden from being horrid to being so nice. It's not right, not right at all. I want to tell so badly, but am afraid of the consequence. I don't want to face the belt again.

I'm Eleven now, I'm growing older and growing use to what Dad claims to be normal. But I know is wrong, I'm not stupid I tell him. It makes him angrier. I just suffer more. The belt. He lashes it down on my bare back. I scream. Mum is not home, neither are my sisters. Just him and I. How can I get away from this hell? If I'm not allowed to even tell. I want it to end, I've had enough. Why does he hate me so much? I've done nothing, except be born.

Turning Twelve was meant to be a happy time. Leaving Primary school and starting secondary. Not for me. My life is full of secrets. I'm not allowed to tell, he said he would 'Get me' if I did. I dont know what that meant and I wasn't planning on finding out either. Oh how that black eye and busted lip looked so very attractive in my school photo. Not.

Thirteen, finally a teenager, more indpendent and free. What's the difference? He's still controlling me. So it's nothing new to me. Spoiled by mum and my sisters. His idea of the perfect birthday present was much different than new clothes, a smart phone and birthday cake on top. No. Black eye and cut lip, that was more of his style. Mum questioned, I told her I fell. Although Mentally screaming at my self to tell her the truth, I just couldn't. Black eyes are becoming a regular thing for me.

Fourteen. And in a hospital bed I lay, he was becoming more devious. Hurting me in every way possible. Telling mum I fell from the garden ladder, when really it was he that pushed me. Why was I being punished in such a horrible way, I've not done anything to make him hate me like that. First born? Is that the problem. Dynasty and Kasey don't go through this... I don't get it. Thanks to him I am left with broken ribs, a fractured wrist, a balck eye and concussion.

After blowing out the fifteen candles and celebrating yet another birthday...and another beating. I lay in bed, thinking. How much longer could I let this go on? He was ruining my life, destroying it. I don't think I can handle it anymore. All the secrets and lies to cover up for his Evil ways. What would mum do if she knew what he was really like? Dynasty and Kasey would be better off if he wasn't around. I would not have to protect them from him anymore. He can hurt me all he likes but if he ever lays a finger on either of them. I'll kill him. I don't know how I will do it, but I will find a way. I'm the older brother, It's my job to protect my sisters. From the likes of him...

My sixteen birthday. It was different than the others. He was different than usual, he was actual being nice to me. I don't mean in front of mum just to cover up what he really is like. I mean in general. Was this his way of turning a new leaf, expecting me to forget everything he has done to me over these years. If only it was easy. But it isnt. No way will I just forgive him like this, not even with him buying me the new Iphone model. Am I supposed to be impressed? Why was he being so nice? It just didn't make sense. Well at least that was one birthday since as long as I can remeber that I didn't end up getting a beating.

Age 17. It is all getting to much for me to deal with, he's starting back his old ways again. I thought he had stopped and turned a corner. I was wrong. 10/11 years. Yes, how long this has been going on. That's why I'm sitting at the table, preparing to tell mum the truth. She's already crying, what's wrong. What's happened? I wonder. She explains to me, dynasty and Kacey. Dad's been arrested, for armed Robbery. He's going to jail. I see my sisters cry, Why cry for that man. Oh yeah. They don't know. Now is the time to let all spill, he can't hurt me now. I need to tell someone. It's driving me insanse, hiding the secrets. The pain. Pretending all has been normal, when really I have been living in a tortured hell hole. I'm free now. They are going to lock him away and I hope they throw the key in a bin. As harsh as I may sound is nothing compared to the hurt and pain he has caused me the last few years.

I tell mum and my sisters I explain all. From the begining. When it started. I was only seven and so frightened. How he'd hit me for next to nothing. Just because he could. He was big. I was small. He was older. I was younger. He was right. I was wrong. There was nothing I could so about it. He used to chant this to me all the time, make me feel like nothing. What could I have done? I was just a little boy, I couldn't understand why my own daddy wanted to hurt me. I explained how this abuse went on since I was seven right up until now. Dynasty and Kasey were sobbing and mum hugged me tight, apologising. Why? What did she have to be sorry for. It was dad that should apologise. Althought I don't want to hear it. He hurt me bad, I didn't even have to make him mad. He just liked being in charge, knowing what ever he did to me. He would get away with it. But not now. He will pay. Maybe I will see him again one day. But until then. I don't want to do what happens to him. He can rot away for all I care. I'm free now and that's all that matters...

My 18th Birthday. A right reason to celebrate, because I had no dad, making me feel useless. Putting me down. Spoiling my birthday. Mum allowed me to have a party, which was great. I was rebelling more and more in school. I guess this was just my way of dealing with what has happened. I'm not over it, I won't ever be. It's apart of life that has scarred me. My childhood was horrible, he was to blame. I can't forget but I can move on, that's exactly what I intend to do.

I am Barry Barry, I'm 18 years old. Don't judge someone without knowing the real story. They might be perfect by looks as far as it goes. But nobody knows what goes on Behind closed Doors. I am Barry, my father abused me. Now he's locked away and I am free.


End file.
